<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's YOU by markjina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351187">It's YOU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/markjina/pseuds/markjina'>markjina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love/Hate, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:46:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/markjina/pseuds/markjina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's YOU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They know each other two years before the others yet they fight the most and that make all the doem like hell </p><p>" stop looking to me like this"</p><p>"You stop using my things" </p><p>That's how the other 5 live in the dorm with them know fight will start....</p><p>"Guys lets stop here, i will get you new one" jackson step in getting jinyoung a side.</p><p>"Do you think i can't get new one, the problem is he use my things" jinyoung rise his voice pointing on mark who rolled his eyes.</p><p>"How many time I told you i don't know it's your i though it's mine"</p><p>"I wrote my name on it because he use them in purpose"</p><p>"I don't see it"</p><p>"Thats disgusting, you even still didn't change it after telling you it's mine"</p><p>"What is it?" Yugyeom asked while playing with bam's hair.. </p><p>"My boxers" </p><p>"Fuck" said bam who was pretending to be sleep in yugyeom lap. All eyes are on mark now, usually jinyoung is senseless and his point in fights are pointless but this time he have righ why mark still wearing it, is he some kind of Perverted.</p><p>" just get rid of it i will burn it anyway" jinyoung asked mark one last time.</p><p>"If you will burn it anyway let me use it" mark reply as he take his phone out to start playing which mean he will ignore jinyoung from now on.</p><p>"Mark.. just change it , it's uncomfortable to know other using a private thing"</p><p>"Why?! I use jackson's and he don't mind" Mark eyes didn't leave his phone why stating this simply which make Jinyoung face so red from anger..  everyone was shocked to and jackson look to mark with open eye but before saying any thing jinyoung explode.</p><p>"What? You use jackson's ?? Is it your kink or someting? Do you enjoy it .. i don't know a little slut living with us..." </p><p>" Jinyoung " Jaebeom call to stop him.</p><p>"What? Am i wrong" jinyoung regret what he said already when he saw Mark's red eyes but he won't step down.</p><p>"No, you are not wrong" Mark stand up and hit his shoulder while going to his room. Jackson follow him and jinyoung look after them then turn back and went his room without a word. Everyone stay still don't know what should they do.</p><p>..</p><p>When jackson get to the room he found Mark sitting in the floor hugging his legs hiding his face inside his body. Jackson sit in front of him.</p><p>" Mark " he started but mark did give any reaction " Mark, you know how rude he is sometimes , don't you? He will regret it and come to you... Don't know why you two fight so much"</p><p>"He love to hurt me" Marks weak voice come out. Jackson pat his head.</p><p>"No.. ofc not .. jinyoung not that bad.. i though you love to tease him" Mark rise his head and look to jackson with his red eyes and messy face " okay i take it back , don't get angry ... or yes get angry! why don't go and scream to Jinyoung face so he will stop"</p><p>" I can't " Mark take a deep breath " you are not wrong i tease him ... because...." take another deep breath and look away " because i love him" </p><p>"What??" Can't believe what he heard " for real like love love? " Mark nodd with a small smile he can't help it " waa you really in hard place, you even smile thinking on it when he just hurt you few minutes ago" </p><p>" do you want me to shock you even more? " Mark challenge him. Jackson look at him with spill it face. " Jinyoung love me" Mark laugh kinda crazy laugh with crying face.</p><p>" Mark are you delulu .. Get hold of yourself"</p><p>" I'm not, I'm sure he love me" tears start to fall silantly from mark's eyes " he just can't accept it" </p><p>"Mark" jackson lean in and hug him, mark fall into his arms " it's okay , we can talk any other time calm down"</p><p>" i want to talk.. it have been inside me for long time i love him the moment i saw him , i become his friend with happy heart i wasn't gready for more.. i just want to be in his life but when i know he love me i can't stop my gready heart.."</p><p>" How do you know?" Jackson is close friend to jinyoung for over 2years now, he think there are no way he want know if jinyoung in love while they all live together.</p><p>" I saw his secret diary.. he have secret acc as diary, when he was sick last month i saw it while i was in his room by chance" </p><p>"If you know ge love you why not just talk to him.. no need to wait him step up Mark" jackson encourage mark, pulling away to look to mark face "why are you playing the teasing game? You don't use my things i know it" Mark shick his head</p><p>" he have to come to me " </p><p>" Mark you are losing time and hurting each other"</p><p>" did you even hear me he didn't accept that he love me, he don't want to love me jackson" mark shout like he lose his temper and crying in same time. Jackson feel bad so he pull him in his hug again.</p><p>" it's okay calm down" he pet his back</p><p>"You don't know him, If he didn't come to me.. i will never own him" Mark said and jackson pet his head slowly </p><p>Suddenly the door open when they both look up jinyoung was standing with no expration face.</p><p>" i come to apology and comfort you but i think there are no need for me here" he turned his back closing the door before they could say anything.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>